


Aching Hearts

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Comfort/Angst, CorruptedShipping, F/M, Interpol - Freeform, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Minor Injuries, Post-B2W2 arc, Romance, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: He did it all to himself, and Whi-Two was simply left to watch it all unfold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place an undefined number years after the B2W2 arc. They're in their early twenties.

“Lack-Two...you really need to come here. I can see it from all the way over here.”

 

“I told you already – it's nothing you need to worry about. I'm fine and I don't feel anyth- ugh!”

 

Lack-Two stumbled closer to the concerned brunette and, as if he lost a personal battle between ignoring the pain in his right shoulder and accepting it, collapsed into her arms. With a furrowed brow, the girl balanced him onto the couch and rushed to get her first aid kit. Sighing, the bruised Interpol agent ran a left hand through his messy hair and awaited his girlfriend's return. She returned with an assortment of medicines and creams, and knelt down beside him.

 

“...Lack-Two...this is really bad.”

 

“No, it's not. I've had worse.”

 

“S-stop talking nonsense...”

 

The room was silent as she worked. Polysporne was carefully rubbed on the gashes on Lack-Two's right shoulder and he winced.

 

“Whi-Two...I just want you to know that I wasn't looking for this. That guy...damn him...he's tough. I can see why we're having a hard time apprehending him.”

 

“...”

 

“But it's not a big concern. I'll be fine.”

 

But his speeding pulse told her different.

 

“You...you just need to rest. And I need to put this cream on you tomorrow too. Just...don't do any big movements or...something like that.”

 

She looked up at him with watering eyes and she allowed her free hand to cup his chin. He looked down at her with an air of absolute seriousness.

 

“Alright.”

 

The grandfather clock in their living room ticked in tune with her anxious breath and it echoed. He didn't want Whi-Two of all people seeing him like this, but...

 

“You don't have to hide your pain from me, Lack-Two. I've seen it before. You may have been able to put on a façade around me when we were kids...but it's different now. We're different.” He remembered the first time he saved her life; holding on to that thinning rope for dear life while holding up both Whi-Two and her pokémon. He used mostly adrenaline to get through it, he recalled.

 

“You didn't let your panic show on that pretty face of yours...you never did.”

 

“I still don't.”

 

“...”

 

His reputation as 'Mister Perfect' had been haunting him as of late. Upper management had been going through drastic changes, and new bosses always meant that he had a new set of people to prove himself to. Lack-Two was notorious within Interpol, and everyone who was anyone wanted to try to push him down a peg or two. He brushed it off as an inferiority complex and left it at that. Those select 'mission impossible' cases enticed him; made him a better fighter; proved to all the naysayers that they couldn't light a candle next to his meticulously honed skill. It was like nicotine to him, and he just couldn't give it up. For Lack-Two, his job had always been about his own personal satisfaction instead of being about money or justice. However, this came at a price.

 

He watched the woman he loved wash out bloodstains from his shirt from across the room, and he reminded himself that she was that price. She hated his addiction to danger, and he didn't blame her at all. But what could he do? It was as much a part of his life as breathing. Being in Interpol is what led him to Whi-Two, despite the weird way in which they grew close.

 

“Your shirt will survive! I'll hang it out to dry.”

 

She jolted him awake from his musings and brought him back to reality.

 

“Okay” was all he could say.

 

She didn't realize the power she had over him that made him question his ideals, his lifestyle, his decisions. Everything.

 

“You know, I've been thinking about stuff lately. I used to be so weirded out by you.” Whi-Two said, twiddling her thumbs.

 

“I've told you this a thousand times before. That wasn't me. I was just playing a part.”

 

“I know, Lack-Two-”

 

“And why do you always call me that, anyways? Lack-Two is not my name. It was a persona. But yet you can't seem to let go of it.”

 

He was being cold on purpose. He didn't want her to get hurt. It was a futile attempt, and he knew it. But he felt as though he owed her a debt; she was a resilient soul who was plagued with a bleeding heart, and she helped him realize that the world isn't made up of blacks and whites. There's always situations where good and evil mingle, reverse themselves, coerce innocent people into becoming involved in things far out of their control...she was a victim. And Lack-Two wanted her to let go of the past.

 

“...I'm tending to you like a nurse and you're getting angry at me for calling you a name? Do I actually need to remind you that you have never once told me what your real name even is? Wait, don't answer. It's because of your job. You can't reveal it...you have your codename, and that's it. Well, 'Black 2' is too formal. It's...unnatural.”

 

_She cares a lot about me_ , Lack-Two thought.

 

He sighed.

 

“I suppose that's fair.” He closed his eyes in acceptance.

 

“I should be going, anyways.” Moving to leave his comfortable position on the couch, Whi-Two tried to push him back down, but as much as his body yearned for relaxation, his mind refused.

 

“I have a job to do.”


End file.
